A Very Vampy Lucius
by thejazzmuse
Summary: You and Lucius, a vampire Lucius, Hot, Sticky, Het


_Ok, I accidentally deleted my one and only story on here in my drunken haste. So this has been up here before and if you have read it and hate it please no flames. Nice reviews are welcome though. This is a story about you and vampire Lucius- kind of raunchy. JK owns everything I desire- I cannot take the credit for her ingenious creations. With that said- read on and review. _

_P.S this is a one-shot- no future chapters planned for this storyline._

* * *

You know to be careful between the hours of dusk and dawn. You know the dangers that the shadows of night can hold. You did, after all, earn an Outstanding in DADA with special emphasis on night creatures. And normally you are extremely careful traveling alone. Tonight, however, you are celebrating your best friend's birthday, and you can't help but throw caution to the wind as the alcohol effectively hinders your better judgment.

You and your friends spend the evening throwing back shots of Fire Whiskey and giggling over the good-looking patrons. The bar is quite full this Saturday night and there is plenty of eye candy to go around. You fancy a tall, well-muscled, man with long blonde hair and irresistible silver eyes. He has been sitting there in the corner deep in conversation with two others since you and your friends walked in. Had you not already been inebriated you would have been able to identify him as a vampire. Foolishly you catch his eye and smile blushing. He stares at you with great interest for a few minutes before returning to his conversation. As the evening passes you catch him looking in your direction as many times as he catches you doing the same.

Just after midnight you know you can imbibe no more and you bid good-night to your friends who want to stay a bit longer. With a last glance and smile at the blonde man you carefully make your way to the door. The air outside smells like spring and night time dampness which you find refreshing, given your current intoxicated condition. Casually you begin walking in the direction of your flat, oblivious to your surroundings. Forgetting all precautions you should be taking you stare up at the full moon and swing your arms lightly.

Suddenly, you sense something. Quickly you whip around, your vision a bit blurry from the excess of alcohol and you sway slightly but see nothing. You resume your walk home, a little more determined now. Soon, though, you feel the presence of something dark around you, possibly coming from the alley in front of you. It's much stronger this time. Your heart begins pounding and you suspect that you are being hunted. You can't think clearly and you begin running, turning this way and that, any way to get away from that dark presence closing in around you. You stop after a while to catch your breath and realize that you are lost. You can feel the presence gaining behind you and you know it would be unwise to remain outside. Desperately looking around you spot a very large house among the gardens and businesses lining the street you are on. Maybe someone is home. You run up the steps to the front door and knock. There is no answer. Hoping against hope you try the door knob- it's unlocked.

As quietly as possible you slip into the darkened house, fear coursing through your body. "Hello!" you call out, half hoping someone will answer, half hoping nobody would. Nobody does though. Cautiously you proceed forward; the light from the moon coming in from the window is the only source of illumination. The house obviously belongs to someone very wealthy, you think, as you examine the richly decorated rooms. Curiosity mixing with the alcohol and getting the better of you, you can't resist going up the grand staircase to have a look around. A door stands open a ways down the hall beyond the landing. Slowly and silently you approach it. You peak in and see that it is empty of any person. A little more at ease you walk in and your mouth drops open. It is the most beautiful bedroom you have ever seen. A great canopied bed with layers of pillows stands across from a large fireplace. The furniture of the room is all carved with intricate patterns and ornamented with expensive looking textiles and objects.

You go over to the fireplace to have a closer look at the richly engraved marble when the light from the moon is suddenly gone. The heavy curtains have been drawn and you are encased in darkness so deep your eyes cannot pierce through it. A powerful force throws you against the bed, your back landing on the softest mattress you have ever felt. Before you can sit up or move your hands are captured and forced over your head. A strong hand covers your mouth. You hear an incantation being muttered softly, and you feel your hands being wrapped in a velvety material. You blink repeatedly, frantically trying to see something. Finally you catch sight of silver eyes. They are glowing in the darkness, staring at you intently. You hear a snap of fingers and there is suddenly a roaring fire in the fireplace.

You gasp at the sight of your captor. It is none other that the blonde man from the bar, lying on top of you preventing you from moving.

"Like a fly caught in a spider's web. Welcome to Malfoy Manor my dear. I am Lucius." he whispers in a cultured accent. For the first time you notice the gleam shining on two pointed teeth. You realize that you were forced here to this house. You body tenses at the thought of what is going to happen, acknowledging now that you are completely trapped. "Now, now my dear, just relax." he says gently, his voice seductively silky. Knowing you will not scream he removes his hand from your mouth.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" you ask him.

"No, no, no. You are a very special treasure." he says now caressing your cheek with his thumb. "Just relax, I promise you will enjoy everything I do to you. I could see that you desired me back in the bar. I will make those fantasies of yours come true."

You blush. He read your thoughts at the bar. But you can't deny a strong arousal is now combining with your fear and a throbbing between your legs gives away your attraction to the vampire above you. Unconsciously you relax your muscles.

"That's better." Lucius says his thumb is now rubbing across your lips. The effect was instantaneous, oh god, you suddenly find yourself wanting to feel his lips on yours. "You are so beautiful." he whispers and his thumb moves down your chin to your neck, where it stops at your pulse point, softly massaging it. You feel lust overcome your body and you close your eyes and let out a slow, ragged breath. When you open your eyes your lids feel heavy and face flushed. You completely surrender to the vampire.

A slight smirk plays upon his lips and you swallow nervously. Your fear joined with your arousal and anticipation has a much stronger effect on your body than the alcohol. Slowly the vampire lowers his head until your lips meet in soft contact. He kisses you tenderly at first, merely caressing your lips with his own. Then gently but persistently he pushes his tongue past your lips until you can fully taste each other. The kiss becomes more passionate as your tongues intertwine and slip around one another's. With no small amount of effort Lucius breaks the kiss. You stare into his now brightly shining eyes, your own eyes silently pleading for more, your chest rising and falling at a quickened pace.

Lucius murmurs a few words and your clothes vanish. You are now completely naked under him, completely exposed to him and at his whim. He begins to remove the outer layers of his clothing, leaving only an unbuttoned white shirt and black pants. You can see his well sculpted upper body underneath the shirt and feel yourself grow very wet.

"Now, my dear, I will make good on my promise." his voice is so silky it sends shivers through your body. Leaning over he places two small kisses on your lips then moves down your jaw toward your neck, kissing, nipping, and licking. One of his hands is stroking your soft belly, the other gliding up and down your side. As his mouth moves to your neck you take a sharp intake of breath, your heart beating rapidly. "Shhh, easy." he whispers, one hand comes up to your face cupping it and caressing it the other gently grabs your waist. "Easy." he says and kisses and sucks at the pulse point on your neck but does not bite there. His mouth moves lower to your collar bone, down to your breast. His hand comes off your face to cup the other breast. With his tongue he teases your nipple with a smooth circular motion, his fingers mimicking the movement on your other nipple.

"Oh!" the exclamation escapes your lips before you can stop it. You don't think you can get any wetter than what you feel between your thighs now.

Lucius stops to pull off his shirt and pants. Your eyes widen as you gaze at the nicely proportioned man with such smooth pale skin. You strain against you bonds, wanting to touch his strong chest and arms and stroke his sizable penis now so hard and erect.

"Not this time love." he says, smirking at your useless attempts at freedom. His hands cup your breasts and gently pinch your nipples as he lowers his face to your to kiss you fervently. His hands move down your body to the outside of your thighs, sliding between them and back to the outside of them again in a fluid motion. He deepens the kiss as his hands stop on the inner side of your thighs. As if of their will they part to allow him better access. You moan into his mouth as one hand slowly slithers up to barely make contact with your already moist center.

Lucius gazes into your eyes. "I can't wait to feel you, to taste you, to watch you come." His hand is still hardly touching the outside of your womanhood. "Is this what you want?" he asks you as he slides a finger over your clit spreading your juices and causing you to cry out.

"Yes!" you gasp out.

"Beg me. Beg me for it." he says pinching your nipples again.

"Touch me please, oh god, please touch me." you are struggling against the material binding your hands again, your arousal almost painful.

He moves his hand back down your body slides two fingers across your clit, moving them slowly up and down.

"Oh god yes!" you moan.

"I can give you pleasure like no other." Lucius says in an erotic voice. You feel as though you can no longer take the intensity he is building inside of you. Next thing you know he is moving his head down to replace the work of his fingers. His tongue strokes over your bud again and again. He laps at your juices hungrily making you grab the bonds restraining you. Sliding a finger inside your wetness as his tongue begins to increase its speed you know you are close to climaxing.

"Yes… oh… so close." you say, your head thrashing back and forth, your breathing irregular and forced. Lucius raises himself up, his fingers taking over once again, fondling your swollen clit. He positions himself to enter you but waits. The instant before you climax he gently pushes into you filling you completely. The sensation is overwhelming and you cry out as surges of ecstasy wash over your body. Lucius watches your release, his eyes full of lust and his erection now completely enveloped in your wetness.

Waiting for you to recover, he stretches himself on top of you without removing himself. His mouth is once again claiming yours. Pulling his head away he produces something in his hand. "Open your mouth." he whispers. You obey, unable to resist him. He places a small amount of what tastes like dark chocolate into your mouth. "Let it melt on you tongue." he says and begins to move his hips, thrusting into you. You feel your arousal grow again and let the confusion about the chocolate pass out of your mind as your hips meet his movements. The effect of the chocolate is immediate though. Suddenly all of your senses seem heightened, your eyes widen as the pleasure you are experiencing is doubled.

"What have you given me?" you ask, breathlessly.

"Just enjoy it" he says grunting slightly as he thrusts deeper and harder. You have no choice but to enjoy it. Every nerve in your body seems to be stimulated with pleasure. Your eyes close as you feel your orgasm nearing. You feel Lucius lean in closer to you, one of his hands holding you by your lower back, the fingers of his other run through your hair and hold the side of your head. Your legs come up to encircle his waist, allowing him to push deeper into you. You are only dimly aware of the fact that his mouth is once again on your neck. After a few more well-timed thrusts you cry out. Your climax this time is far more intense than the previous one. Waves of pleasure like you could never have imagined sweep through your body. You can only barely feel the two pricks on your neck and the warm gush that follows. The height of your orgasm lasts a full five minutes before it feels as though your body is floating gently back to earth on a cloud.

You feel weakened as you look over at the vampire beside you. He has released your hands and is softly stroking your face with the back of his hand. You know that he has bitten you and drained you to the point of weakness. You open your mouth to say something, a few tears slipping from your eyes, but he places a finger over your lips, and wipes the tear away.

"Shh, rest. You will be fine in a couple of days." he smiles down at you. "I will protect you forever; I will give you anything you desire. I will fulfill all of your fantasies if you swear to stay with me forever."

You nod, thinking, how would I ever be able to refuse Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
